Because of Her
by Sheherazade's Fable
Summary: When Alex's family is killed in plane crash he's forced to relocate to an orphanage in Nebraska. Aimless and angry, he meets the one person who would change his path and shape his life. Alex/Lorna


The first time Alex ventured beyond the confines of the orphanage, it was because of her.

For the first few weeks after the plane had crashed Alex had stayed in bed, staring at the window and waiting as the hours passed. There was no rush for him to heal. There was nothing to do and no one was waiting for him. His parents were gone, destroyed in the blaze that had consumed the plane. And then, most unforgiveable of all, Scott was gone too.

In some ways that was worse than his parents' deaths. Scott had been his responsibility, his little brother. Four years old had been too young, too damn young. Alex had held his hand, had deployed his parachute before the plane exploded above them. After that he hadn't held on like he should have, had had his hand ripped from Scott's in the wind.

When he'd woken up a month later it had been explained that he was the only survivor. In the moment he heard that Alex knew it was over. He had nowhere to go, nothing he wanted to do. Alex hadn't even cried, just felt a deep-seeded sense of finality. At nine years old his life was over.

Other people had wanted him to continue on though, and he'd hated them for it. Hated them for the way they claimed to care for him but gave empty comfort and ignored his wishes. He'd given up on adults at that point, realizing that the only people who had been out for his welfare were his parents, and they were gone.

It was at that point that the emptiness gave way to a new emotion; anger. It drove him on, let him ignore the pain and his place as a boy without a family. He had a good target too; everyone. No one really cared about anyone else; they simply said they did. He'd heard it from the social workers, the doctors and the nurses. Everyone else would just decide what they thought was best for him, barely knowing his name.

With no relatives he'd been shipped to Omaha Meadows Orphanage because of the proximity. The pretty name belied the fact that it was encased with a chain-link fence, a grim place with crumbling brickwork. There was an elementary school attached to it and he'd begun there shortly after his arrival, fumbling through his courses and ignored by the other children.

His world became small, consisting only of him. Alex felt too displaced, too confused to try to reach out to others. No one reached out to him and so his life began to dwindle. The anger grew inside of him, repulsing any contact with others. All kindness seemed contrived, as though it were trying too hard to reach him.

Then, one day, everything changed. It hadn't been an immediate thing, he wouldn't even recognize the events' significance for days. He'd left the main building to wander around the yard, bereft even of a blade of grass. There was a soccer ball that he kicked, which ricocheted off the ground and hit him in the chest. Alex had fallen backwards, smearing mud over his clothes. He cursed loudly, struggling to his feet.

Then, as though from far off, he heard giggling. He whipped around to see a girl his age standing on the other side of the fence, her green eyes peering out from a fringe of brown hair.

"You're not supposed to say that," she said brightly.

He made a face at her.

"I'll say what I want," he hissed.

She blinked, shifting her weight from one foot to another. Her smile had slipped a little and she swallowed.

"I'm Lorna," she said.

"I don't care," he'd snapped back.

Turning on his heel he'd marched back to the school. He'd been yelled at for the mud on his clothes, at which point he'd decided to employ more of the language that had made Lorna giggle. It had gotten him grounded for three days. He hadn't cared. There hadn't been anywhere that he'd wanted to go.

After the three days were over he'd wandered around the yard again. The rest of the children had gone on a trip to town, but Alex had declined to go. What would he want to do there? It really didn't matter. Whether he was at the town or the orphanage he'd just end up wandering, feeling vaguely lost and somehow angry.

When he turned a corner he saw Lorna outside the fence. Somehow the sight of her there irritated him. She made it worse by perking up when she saw him.

"Oh, hi," she said.

"Don't you have any place better to be?" he snapped.

Lorna tilted her head defiantly.

"You can't make me leave," she said, "I like it here."

"This place sucks," he snorted.

She shrugged, sitting down on the other side of the fence where there was grass.

"It's quiet," said Lorna, "I like quiet places."

"It's not quiet right now," Alex argued.

"Only 'cause you're talking."

"You said hi."

"I did," Lorna shrugged, "You didn't have to say anything back."

"I was telling you to get lost."

"You can't make me."

He growled in frustration. Lorna leaned forward and pressed her face against the chain link fence.

"What's your name?"

"If I tell you," Alex said, "Will you quit talking?"

She shrugged again. Deciding it was better than nothing he said;

"Alex."

"That's a nice name," she said, "I told you my name is Lorna, right?"

"Yes," he sighed, giving up.

"Okay," Lorna said, her voice cheerful, "You want to come over here? It's pretty. There's grass and no mud."

He hesitated, feeling his apathy and irritation tugging on him. It was overridden by something else.

"You, want me to play with you?" he asked.

"Yep," Lorna said, "unless you don't want to, which you might not. I know I'm a girl."

"You're right about that," Alex said.

She giggled again, looking at him with a hopeful expression. No one had ever looked at him hopefully since his brother's death. No one had genuinely reached out to him. Something began to shift inside him. He hesitated for a moment longer before climbing the chain link fence. Alex landed on the other side and Lorna clapped her hands together, delighted.

* * *

><p>The first time he displayed his mutation to someone, it was because of her.<p>

Shortly after he turned eleven he'd found out about the light he could make. It was a warm light, a light that made him feel powerful when he made it. The first time he did it he was alone in the yard, feeling its rays wrapping gently around his body. It was still fun then. He thought it was safe after all.

Two days later he decided to tell Lorna about it. She was, at eleven years old, his only friend. The chain link fence was easier to climb now and he was allowed more free time. Lorna came every day, especially on weekends. He wondered if maybe he was the only friend she had too. He felt a strange sense of pride in that.

They had gone into the woods as they normally did. He'd told her he had something cool to show her and had led her past the fringes they usually played in. Alex had already started to form the vague idea that perhaps he shouldn't let other people see the red light. Lorna had agreed, her bright green eyes radiating curiosity.

He'd set her some distance away from him and concentrated. Soon the hoops of light appeared around his body, stronger this time because he didn't cut them off. Lorna's eyes grew wide and her mouth dropped open. Alex could tell she was amazed and he grinned at her through the red haze.

The grin abruptly died when one of the hoops left him, smashing into a tree. The hoop sliced through the trunk, cutting the tree in half. It fell away from them and Alex forced the light down to watch its progress. The stump it left behind was charred. Alex's mind went instantly to the wood paneling on the plane moments before his parents had pushed him and Scott out with their parachutes.

Lorna got to her feet and ran up to him. Alex didn't look at her when she reached his side, just stared at the tree.

"Are you okay?" she asked, worried.

He blinked but continued to look at the tree.

"This isn't good, this light thing," he said flatly, "It's dangerous."

"It was an accident-" Lorna started.

"It's dangerous," he interrupted, "I don't like it, and I don't want to ever do it again. Bad things will happen."

Seeing how upset he was Lorna said nothing, simply grasped his hand solidly. The thought that it could have easily been the tree behind Lorna instead popped into his mind. He gripped her hand tighter. It made him all the more determined to never use the light ever again.

* * *

><p>The next time his rage against the way adults treated children was rekindled, it was because of her.<p>

Alex had known where she'd lived for quite some time. She had shown them when they wandered through the woods. So, for her thirteenth birthday, he wanted to surprise her. She had always waited for him to come out, met him. This time he was going to be there instead with a simple necklace. He'd saved his meager allowance for weeks to get it.

With school in session he'd had less time to see her. She continued to attend the local schools while he had stayed in the orphanage school. It had added a middle school just in time for him to attend it. It made him bitter. He'd been looking forward to attending the local school with Lorna.

So he'd climbed into a tree outside her house and waited patiently for her to come out. She'd be surprised at the gift, he knew that. Alex was looking forward to her surprised face, both at his arrival and his gift. When he finally had seen her he'd felt his gut tie into a knot and his hand to clench into a fist.

"Damn it! I told you to shut up!"

The door had banged open. He'd watched in horror as Lorna stumbled out, clutching one side of her face with one hand and hugging herself with the other. A man he assumed was her father stood behind her, glaring down at her. Alex felt the light pulsing in him again as his eyes narrowed.

"Get out of the house why don't you?" he snarled, "Little bastard."

He slammed the door closed and Lorna moved towards a hole in the fence, still clutching her face. She took a deep breath, trying to hold back sobs. Alex slid out of his tree and walked up to her. As soon as he laid a hand on her shoulder she whipped around. As soon as she saw it was him she relaxed before a look of fear crossed her face.

"Did you see that?" she asked.

Alex didn't have the presence of mind to lie. Instead he said;

"He shouldn't have done that."

Lorna's eyes welled up with tears. When she removed her hand he could see the bruise over her eye. She'd begun crying and Alex moved forward. He had never been one for hugging, but it was obvious she needed it. He let her cry in his arms, the necklace forgotten. She was far too important to not try to comfort. Alex realized that she was the most important thing in his life, the one thing he would give anything to protect.

It was quite a revelation for a thirteen year-old, but he absorbed it quietly. He'd been through more than any thirteen year-old should. What was this to the score? His eyes flicked up from her to the house behind them, knowing that her father was in there, not losing a moment's peace from what he'd done. And in that moment her father became the man Alex hated more than anyone in the world.

* * *

><p>When Alex got detention for breaking a boy's nose, it was because of her.<p>

At fourteen Alex had been allowed to attend the local high school. It meant that he was finally allowed to go to school with her. He wasn't particularly smart, and he knew his grades were failing. Alex had never been much interested in school, but he was very invested in sports. For some reason they wanted him to keep his grades up. Seeing his difficulty Lorna had started tutoring him.

He was meeting her at the library so they could go over_ Jane Eyre. _If he failed the test then his grade in English would make him ineligible. Alex couldn't say he was particularly enamored of it though. Still, he needed it. So he tucked the book under his arm and headed for the library. He was within ten feet of the entrance when he saw Lorna, shaking her head and looking irritated.

"Get out of my way," she snapped.

The boy in front of her leered slightly. Alex recognized him as a sophomore, and from the look on her face Lorna was clearly uncomfortable. Once more the light burned within him, begging to be let out. The sophomore leaned closer to her and Lorna pulled back, disgusted.

"What's the matter doll face?" he said.

"Your breath could drop a walrus," she said, waving a hand in front of her face, "Seriously, cut back on the garlic."

The sophomore's friends sniggered. He flushed as Lorna pushed him aside and began to walk up the steps. He took a step after her, his face angry. Struggling to push the light down Alex put a hand on his shoulder.

"You got a problem?" he asked coolly.

The sophomore gulped and stepped back. Despite his slight lead in age Alex was bigger than him. His time spent in sports hadn't been wasted. His athleticism showed and he was proud of it. From the steps above him Alex could see Lorna stop to watch, her eyes darting between the two of them. He grinned at her.

"No," the sophomore said.

"Good," Alex said, shoving him out of the way.

He'd barely taken two steps when the sophomore got his nerve back.

"So, you two banging or what? Sure you can't share a piece of that action?"

Without even thinking Alex whirled around and punched him in the nose. He heard the crunch and the sophomore flew down the steps. His friends called for a teacher and they both ended up with detention. He was placed in study hall for three weeks. Lorna came in with him, her copy of _Jane Eyre _clutched in her hand.

"I thought we could do some studying," she said, "While you're here. The Principal said it was okay."

He'd nodded and scooched his chair next to her. She opened the book and paused.

"Thank you," she said suddenly.

He inclined his head towards her.

"Any time Lorna."

She smiled quickly. If he hadn't been looking for it then he wouldn't have seen it. Lorna flipped the page and pointed to a line.

"This is where Rochester is proposing to Jane," she said.

"I remember," he replied.

Lorna cleared her throat and began reading. Alex found himself having difficulty concentrating on the story though. He began looking at the way her hair fell over her face, how it accented the curve of her lips when she smiled. He wondered what it would feel like if he gathered a few of those strands in his hands, twisting them between his fingers. Would she look up at him and lock eyes or swat him away?

"Alex?"

He blinked, feeling awkward.

"Yeah?"

"You were paying attention, right?" she asked.

"Of course," answered Alex.

She gave him a disbelieving look before returning to the book.

"I ask you to pass through life at my side, to be my second self, and best earthly companion," she read.

Lorna paused.

"You understand that?" she asked.

He smiled softly, knowing that she couldn't see his expression. It wasn't like she could read his mind.

"Yes," he said, "Yes I do."

* * *

><p>The time his curiosity was quenched and he touched her hair, it was because of her.<p>

At fifteen years old Alex didn't need to climb the fence surrounding the orphanage anymore. All he had to do was hop it and get to their rendezvous in the woods. He had never met Lorna at her house after her thirteenth birthday. He'd known it was for the better. The temptation to use the light would be too strong. He might even end up killing her father and, though he was sure he was many things, Alex wasn't a monster.

She never came to the orphanage anymore though. He'd begun to hate the place passionately and he didn't want her associated with it. They met each other halfway between their houses now. It was a good meeting ground for them. They had played many games there when they were younger, even having camp outs when Lorna couldn't bear to return to her house.

When he saw her he could tell that that day wasn't going to add to their happy memories. She sat with a hood over her head and her knees pulled up to her chin. She was crying, looking confused and lost. Alex knelt beside her and she jerked away. He stifled the stab of pain he felt at the action and said;

"What's wrong Lorna?"

She burst into a new wave of tears.

"Alex, I don't know what happened," she said, "I woke up this morning and…and…oh God Alex…"

"What?" he demanded, "Did that asshole father of yours hurt you?"

She shook her head.

"He will though," Lorna whispered.

"Why?" he asked, "Lorna, tell me what's wrong. You know you can trust me."

She hesitated and pulled down her hood. Green locks tumbled down around her shoulders. Alex blinked at her.

"Did you try to dye it and…?" he trailed off.

Lorna shook her head again.

"No," she said, "I woke up this morning and it was like this. I don't know what to do…he'll kill me for this…he'll think I dyed it…"

"Hey, he shouldn't hurt you for your hair color," Alex said firmly.

"He doesn't care about the hair color," she said bitterly, "He cares what the neighbors think. Or at least he says he does."

They sat together in silence for a few minutes.

"You know, it's kind of funny," Lorna said at last, "Green's my favorite color. It reminds me of spring..."

"Green's my favorite too," said Alex, putting an arm around her shoulder, "It's nice."

She laughed, a sound that turned into a sob.

"Alex, what am I going to do?" she said, "He'll be home in a few hours…"

He thought for a minute. It was an obvious solution, but Lorna was clearly panicking. Her last bruise was still healing.

"Your mom have any hair dye?" he asked.

Lorna looked at him blankly.

"My mother died eight years ago," she said.

His chest tightened. Alex cleared his throat, hating himself for not knowing that.

"Sorry," he managed.

"I never told you."

He cleared his throat again nervously.

"I can go into town, get some hair dye for you," he said, "I'll help you, make sure it sets before he gets home. Don't worry about it."

They got together what he imagined was enough money. Alex went into town and did what he said, despite the funny look from the cashier. He said he was getting it for his sister and was waved on. The funny look he got remained, but he didn't care. He'd gotten what he'd come for.

He came back, a full three hours before her father was due. Together they followed the instructions. Lorna knelt with her hair over the tub and Alex poured water over it. He worked the color into her hair, for the first time in his life doing what he'd imagined a year before. In this scenario though, there was no eye contact involved.

When they finished his hands were stained brown. The only thing that really mattered though was that her hair was the same color it had been before. She looked in the mirror and cried out her relief. Her arms wrapped around his neck and he drank the feeling of her closeness. Somehow this was different from what they had done before and he knew she felt it.

Then she pulled away, looking down.

"Thanks," she said.

"Hey," Alex said, swallowing, "Any time."

* * *

><p>The only time he went to a school dance, it was because of her.<p>

"Now, don't you look fine milady?"

"Shut up," Lorna said, although he could see the smile in the corners of her mouth, "Keep saying that and I'm going to smack you."

She tucked a strand of the hair that they had to dye every four months behind her ear. The rest of it was twisted up, held together with bobby pins. A few tendrils curled down around her ears and face. Lorna was wearing a discount pink dress that she'd saved up for from the thrift store downtown and repaired. He thought she'd never looked more beautiful.

As for him, he had at least tried. They hadn't required the sophomores to wear formal tuxedos so he'd gone with a clean pair of pants and a button up shirt. She'd been the one to suggest they go to the school dance as friends, and the last thing he wanted to do was jeopardize that. They would go as friends this year. Next year things would be different.

She looked past him briefly to the dancing couples. Alex wasn't much for dancing, but it was the last song of the night.

"Feel up to a dance?" he asked.

He held out his hand dramatically and she took it, blushing. He began to wonder if maybe he should just kiss her that night. She wouldn't mind, would she? Alex didn't think so. However, it would be her first kiss. Of that he was sure. If he took it and had to say it was a joke later than he doubted she'd forgive him lightly.

Still, when he pulled her into his arms he began to forget that. She was beautiful, swaying to the music like she belonged there with him. And why shouldn't she? Lorna did belong there, belonged in his arms, with him. He grinned to himself, wondering just when he'd begun to get so territorial, so hopeful that she'd look his way.

He looked down at her and her green eyes stared up at him. Maybe she wouldn't be adverse to that kiss after all. Either way he couldn't spend his life wondering. Alex licked his lips and pulled her a little closer. She raised her eyebrows just as he started to move his head down slightly.

An elbow bumped his shoulder. He turned Lorna so he could see who it was.

"Hey Lance," Alex said, irritated.

"Alright, alright," Lance laughed, holding up his hands in mock-surrender at his tone, "Just thought I should tell you that new Harley's in at the store. You know, the model you wanted."

At any other time he would have been excited to hear that. At the moment it just made him more irritated.

"Yeah, sure," he said, "I'll take a look at it later."

Lance mock saluted him and stomped off into the crowd. Alex turned his attention back to Lorna, who frowned.

"I don't like him," she said.

"Aw, Lance is okay," Alex said.

"Okay?" she repeated, incredulous, "You know what he did to the Thompson's storefront because his son told when he was trying to steal his lunch money."

"Hey, no one can prove it was him," Alex protested.

Lorna sighed but said nothing, looking off into the distance. He sighed too, only this one was internal. Before he'd been ready to kiss her. The mood had been right. Lance had ruined it and he'd lost his chance.

* * *

><p>The day his heart broke, it was because of her.<p>

"Alex, why did you do that?"

"What do you mean why did I do that?"

Lorna crossed her arms, her eyes narrowed.

"You know what I mean," she said, "There was no reason for you to do that to him."

"He's a jerk," Alex said, rolling his eyes and slinging his backpack over his shoulder, "Besides, Lance and some of his friends got into an argument over a parking space with him earlier. Just because he's rich he thinks he can-"

"A parking space?" Lorna said, "You hit him because some of your friends argued over a parking space earlier?"

"It's not like he's going to tell."

She shook her head, her hair moving in a cloud aroun her. He could see that it was slightly off, signalling that they were going to dye it again soon.

"You just said he thinks he can do anything," Lorna said.

Alex shrugged.

"Not when he's too scared," he said, irritation rising, "Don't worry about it. Nothing's going to come of it."

"That's not the point Alex," she said, "You can't just go around doing that because some of your idiot friends got into an argument."

Her righteous tone grated on his ears.

"Didn't hear you protesting when I broke that guy's nose freshman year," Alex snapped, "And if you really don't like it, why don't you tell it to your daddy when he gets back from his business trip?"

Lorna paused, closing her eyes. He swallowed, realizing what he'd just done.

"You really just said that," she said, "You really just said that."

Alex cleared his throat.

"Look, it's no big deal," he said to her, "It isn't."

She swallowed and looked down.

"Alex," she said quietly, "I didn't want to ask you this; I swear I didn't but…last night the grocery store got broken into. Did Lance do that?"

There was a pause, one that lasted just a second too long. Lorna bit her lip.

"Were you there?"

"Now what kind of a question is that?" he asked.

"Were you there?" she demanded, her green eyes flashing.

He sighed deeply.

"Yeah, yeah I was," Alex said.

She breathed out, looking ready to cry.

"So, that's who you are now," she said, "a criminal?"

"I was just the lookout," protested Alex, "I didn't know until we were there and then what was I supposed to do, leave?"

"Yes," Lorna snapped, "Yes you were."

He threw his hands up in the air.

"You don't get it Lorna," he said, "You just don't."

"God forbid I ever 'get it'," Lorna said, hugging herself tightly, "Alex, who are you right now? I feel like I'm losing you."

The words crashed into his head, scrambling his thoughts. It hurt, hurt that she wouldn't understand. After everything that they had been through why did she have to judge him? Anger flared up in him. Before he could find his bearings and try to patch things up he said;

"Losing me implies you had me."

The second the words left his lips he saw her step back, looking more broken then he'd ever seen her. Her bottom lip began to quiver and tears filled her eyes.

"Alright Alex," she said, "Alright."

Without another word she turned and began running down the hall. Alex called after her but she didn't look back, weaving in and out of the crowds of students. In the end he lost her, left standing in the middle of the hall alone with a broken heart. The same emptiness he'd felt when he lost his parents began creeping onto the edge of his consciousness, and the red light pulsed within him.

* * *

><p>On the day that Alex used his power again, it was because of her.<p>

"So that's the plan everyone. Got it?"

Alex nodded dully. It had been a week since his fight with Lorna. He'd seen neither hide nor hair of her since. With the school year ended he knew it was going to be hard to find an excuse. It was painful, but it was overshadowed by that strange apathy that seemed to be his way of handling tragedy. She had been his world after all, and now she was gone.

It was that apathy that had led him to the back of the convenience store. He watched as Lance forced the lock with a crowbar and they walked in together with some others. Someone flipped on a flashlight and Lance made his way for the cash register. Alex turned on his flashlight and lit the way of the others as they started stuffing their pockets with whatever they felt like.

Suddenly there was a noise from downstairs. Alex looked up, as did Lance. A man came up the stairs and the rest looked like it was in slow motion. He saw for Lance go for something in his pocket. The next thing he knew a gunshot was being fired and the man fell to the ground, clutching his shoulder and bleeding.

As soon as the heard the gunshot the rest of the boys scattered. Lance stood where he was though, looking rather smug. Alex felt shock reverberate through him, a ripple under the apathy. Soon the message that he needed to run, quickly if possible, came. He had even begun to take a step back.

Then, from some recess of his brain, Lorna's voice whispered to him.

_"So, that's who you are now; a criminal?"_

The apathy drained away. Alex ran to the man's side, dropping his flashlight. He put pressure on the wound, glaring at Lance.

"The hell?" he demanded, "You had a gun?"

"You have to be prepared," Lance said, "Now move out of the way."

He gestured with his gun. Alex felt ice rush into his head, followed by the warmth of the light inside him.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"He's seen us, we need to take care of him," Lance said.

"You're talking about killing him!" Alex yelled.

"People get killed all the time," said Lance, "Now move out of the way asshole."

Alex shook his head, the warmth getting stronger and stronger.

"Oh, now you get a conscience?" snarled Lance, "Get out of the way or I shoot you too. You got that?"

"Yeah," Alex said, "I do."

The light moved like a ring around him. He had a second to see Lance's shocked expression before the ring was released. Alex hadn't been able to aim it really, only known that he had to release it. The gun barrel was sliced in two, as well as a few of Lance's fingers. Lance screamed out, his wounds cauterized.

The ring continued travelling, hitting a counter. Splinters of wood filled the air and Alex covered the man's body with his own. When it was over he looked up to see that the counter was on fire. The fire quickly spread throughout the store, licking the displays and leaping higher.

He looked around for a fire extinguisher, but the flames were too high. It was a lost cause. Alex threw the man over his shoulder. He turned his head to Lance.

"You have to move it!" he yelled.

Lance continued to stare at his severed fingers, his lips moving wordlessly. With a growl he dragged Lance towards the door. It was a difficult endeavor but Alex managed to get them both out of the store. He collapsed on the sidewalk, heaving and panting.

Suddenly Lance got up, pushing away from him.

"What are you?" he shrieked, "Some kind of freak?"

Alex gave a wry grin.

"I'm not a criminal."

With a last terrified look Lance ran off into the night. Members of the neighborhood came spilling out, trying to put out the fire. Alex continued to apply pressure as people hurried to call 911. By the time the ambulance and police arrived, Alex was ready.

* * *

><p>When Alex got out on bail, it was because of her.<p>

"Get up. Your bail got paid."

Alex got to his feet unsteadily. The events of the past few hours were still fresh in his mind, jumbling his thoughts. He looked up mournfully at the officer.

"Is that guy going to be alright?" he asked.

He saw the officer's expression soften slightly.

"A few days in the hospital, but he'll be fine," he said, "You did pretty good there. Your court date is in a week. Be there, alright son? You won't have a chance if you don't do that."

He nodded and stumbled out into the lobby. As he did the officer's words finally sunk in.

"Hey," he said, feeling woozy, "Who paid bail?"

The officer nodded to a corner of the room. Lorna stood there, dark circles under her eyes and looking worried. Her hair was wrapped up in a scarf, making the shadows on her face look darker. Alex stared at her, swallowing hard. When she saw him she rushed up to him and hugged him.

He moved only after a few seconds, taking in the feel of her. She pulled back, looking at his eyes.

"Come on," she said softly, "Let's get you out of here."

Lorna took his hand and led him to her car. He got in, buckling up. They didn't say anything as she drove him to her house. Alex got out. In his mind he still knew her father was away, but he doubted things would be alright when he found out what his daughter had done. Or maybe she didn't intend for him to do so.

She opened the door, locking it behind him. Lorna pulled him into her arms again and this time he didn't hesitate to hold her to him.

"I'm so sorry," she said, "I'm so sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry about," he said bitterly, "I'm the one who didn't listen. I…the lawyer they gave me said I'm looking at jail time even if I do cooperate. A year probably."

He heard her snuffle in his chest. She was crying for him. He reached down and pulled her face up.

"Why?" he asked, "Why would you do that for me?"

"Do what?" asked Lorna.

"Bail me out. To start with your dad's gonna be pissed when he finds out what you did-"

"I don't care."

"-and then you cried," Alex said, "No one's cared that much since I was little, and after what I said to you-"

"You didn't mean it," she said, "I know you didn't."

He let go of her then, walking over to an end table. He spread his hands on it, his head bowed. Alex's nails scraped against the wooden surface.

"Lorna, I've just ruined my life," he said, "Why the hell do you want to be anywhere around me?"

"You did the right thing," she said, coming up behind him, "Alex, it's going to be alright. You haven't ruined everything. You can still come back from this."

"Not easily," Alex laughed bitterly, "Not at all. Do yourself a favor Lorna and dump me back in that orphanage where you found me."

"No."

"Why the hell not?" he snapped.

Behind him she took a deep breath.

"I can't," Lorna said, "I can't just leave you. I don't want to leave you. I want…I just…Alex…I…"

She sighed.

"I just want you," Lorna said, "Always. I want you back Alex, but not like it was before. Like…like I think we both want it to be."

He clenched his teeth.

"I love you."

The second the words passed her lips something inside of him bypassed his brain. This was what he had wanted, had been dying for years to hear those words. For a moment he flailed blindly, unsure of what to do. His mind went back to the last people he had cared about. In the Summers household people rarely spoke about thier emotions. They used actions, a pat on the back, a kiss on the forehead, a handhold, giving away the only parachutes.

He let out a shuddering breath, knowing exactly what to do. Taking one stride he reached her. Alex grabbed her arms roughly and pulled her to him. He took in her eyes for a minute; surprised and hopeful.

Moving his head down he crashed his lips into hers. She gasped somewhat, both from the violence of the movement and the accompanying shock. He wormed his tongue in between her parted lips, tasting every inch of her that he could, filling his senses with her and pulling her flush against him.

Lorna wobbled slightly and he backed her into a wall. His hands abandoned her arms to move against her back, always pulling her closer.

"I'll break you," he said, covering her face with kisses and drinking in her sighs, "Completely."

Lorna pulled away for a moment, her pupils dilated and her breath coming in short pants. She took a deep breath before answering;

"No, you won't."

Alex reached out and took the scarf off her hair. Green locks tumbled around his hand, tangling it in his fingers.

"I love you so much," he said.

Alex pulled her into another kiss, nipping her lips and hearing her moan. He wanted a lot then, to continue holding her close, to remove the cotton barriers between them. Yet, he didn't. Alex didn't want to ruin what was happening, didn't want to push them off some precipice from where there was no return.

He still slept with her in his arms that night, chastely. In that moment he wished he could stop time, even though he knew he couldn't. And so, in the second between sleeping and waking, he pleaded;

"Don't give up on me Lorna."

She cuddled closer to him, allowing him to breathe in her scent.

"Never."

* * *

><p>The second Alex made the decision to take Charles and Erik up on their offer, it was because of her.<p>

In the end Alex got eight months. The man had testified at his trial, grateful to him for saving his life. There would be a letter from the judge when he left, and perhaps a report of good behavior from the warden. Alex made sure to get himself put in solitary for sleeping in quite a bit so he would never use the light again. Laziness didn't get a report but making red rings of light at his cell mates would probably make it in.

His whole situation seemed unfair really, and not the fact that he was doing jail time. He knew he'd had that coming. He'd only had a few short days knowing how Lorna had felt about him before being shipped off. Now he was going to spend eight months away from her. She was too far away to do anything other than write letters and he resented their distance. Solitary gave him a long time to stew in his feelings.

It was where he'd been when he'd been invited to join Charles and Erik's mutant club. Alex had laughed at them at first. How the hell could his light help? Sure, he'd used it to save the man in the convenience store. He'd also set the place on fire, severed his former friend's fingers, and charred a tree. Not a good track record.

The only time he really started listening was when Charles said that the CIA was willing to expunge his record of all criminal activities for his cooperation. His ears had perked up at that. There would be nothing in his permanent file, not so much as a tardy slip from high school. For all the world knew he would be a law-abiding citizen.

He thought of Lorna, of the stolen kisses they'd shared before he'd gone to jail. She had promised to be there when he returned and he believed her. Alex knew he wouldn't want anyone else in his life but her. They'd get older and get married if the universe had any justice in it.

It would, of course, be hard for him to find work as a former convict. He could go into the military, that had been his plan since starting high school, but they might be picky about it. Alex didn't know how far he could get. Certainly he stood more of a chance if he took the two wackos in front of him up on their offer.

"Okay," he said, "I'm in."

* * *

><p>When Alex lost his temper in the danger room, it was because of her.<p>

Charles' training sessions weren't helping. It was like he was throwing how dangerous he was in his face. Didn't he think that he knew that? Didn't he think that his worst nightmare was that he'd hurt someone with it, hurt Lorna?

His constant optimisim was grating. It was easy for someone with a safe mutation like telepathy to talk about control. And Hank, who did he think he was? All Hank had to do was put on shoes and he'd be able to avoid hurting anyone. That fact alone made Alex hate him. All he did was whine about his physical mutation when, no matter what it did, it could never hurt Raven. Why couldn't he just be grateful?

After the incident with Darwin Alex knew just how dangerous this was. He'd only had a small, cursory idea of what he was capable of. Then he'd watched a boy he'd been talking to not ten minutes earlier get charred by it.

And now the Danger Room burned in front of him. He watched the flames consume the mannequin from his seat on the floor, his own shots responsible for knocking him back. The door opened and Charles instructed Hank to put out the flames. He stared forwards, not moving forward to help Hank with putting the fire out.

Despair started to well up inside of him. He didn't have a chance with this. Next to him he heard Charles walk up next to him. Alex gritted his teeth, begging the universe to let him not say anything. As usual, the universe didn't listen.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yeah," Alex lied.

"You sure?"

"Yeah," he repeated irritably.

"Can you stand?"

"Yeah!"

He got to his feet, facing away from the flames. Charles stood in front of him, his hands on his shoulders.

"Well, that's progress anyway," Charles said, "At least it's only coming from one direction now."

Alex rolled his eyes. He didn't understand.

"You will learn to control this eventually but for now-" continued Charles.

"But for now I get to wear energy diapers," snapped Alex.

He pushed past Charles, a vision of Lorna swimming in his mind. He couldn't give up, but why, on top of everything else, was this so damn difficult? Alex clenched his hands into fists and threw a disgusted look at Hank. Why did he get to be safe?

"Thanks bozo!" he yelled, storming out of the room.

* * *

><p>Once Erik extended his invitation and Alex refused, it was because of her.<p>

Alex had wanted to go with Erik. He was right. The soldiers he'd been fighting to protect had surrounded, pointed their guns at, and threatened him. Then they had sent missiles to finish the job. He'd been angry felt the light thrumming within him. It was like a friend now, purring and stroking his discontent.

Questions raced through his mind. Why didn't he deserve to fit in, to be like everyone else? Why did he have to suffer because people couldn't see that he was special? How could he just sit back and take it when he could fight it?

Then he thought of Lorna, waiting back at Omaha. Was she a mutant too? Even if she was he knew she wouldn't approve of what had just happened. The facts became straight in his head. Erik had hurt Charles, who'd only been trying to stop him from killing thousands of soldiers. Some friend. Maybe the soldiers were right to be afraid if there were mutants like him out there.

So Alex stood firm and watched Erik teleport out with the rest of the traitors. He had made a mistake going with Lance once. It had nearly destroyed everything. He wouldn't make that decision again. Alex looked over at Charles, rushing to his side with Hank and Sean. Moira held him, her face a mask of worry.

"I can't feel my legs," Charles gasped.

It was then that Alex knew he'd made the right decision.

* * *

><p>When Alex spoke up for Moira, it was because of her.<p>

The room was silent. Charles finished explaining what had happened to Moira, his head buried in his hands. Hank was silent and Sean looked down at the ground. The light burned inside of Alex though, coming out in words.

"You asshole."

As one the room turned to stare at him. Charles looked up, his face shocked. It soon turned to anger, his hands gripping the armrests of his wheelchair tightly.

"Alex-" started Hank.

"No," said Alex, getting up and pointing a finger at Charles, "No. You did the wrong thing. How could you?"

Charles gritted his teeth.

"Stop this."

"No."

"Alex, I don't want-"

"To what? Make me?" said Alex, "Go ahead Professor. Force me to. Make me leave like you made Moira leave."

"Listen to me. I understand that you're upset," Charles said, his voice strained, "But it's better this way-"

"For who? Who is this better for?" demanded Alex, "You, or her? Because from where I'm standing it looks like after she risked everything for you you tossed her out like yesterday's garbage!"

Sean edged away from Alex, looking at him like he was about to explode. Hank dug his paws into the sofa, obviously uncomfortable.

"That's not what happened!" Charles shouted.

"Yes it was!" Alex snapped back, "You used her!"

"That's not true!"

"Yes it is damn it!"

"Do you think this was easy Alex? I cared for her!" Charles said, the words forced, "I wanted her to stay...I...I loved her and what did my love do? It put her life in danger and ruined her career!"

Alex shook his head, his words flying out now.

"I don't think she gave a damn about her career," said Alex, "And don't pretend like you loved her. People who love each other don't abandon each other like you did. And don't pretend it was for her. You didn't want to 'hold her back' because you're in a wheelchair. Face it; the going got tough and you split!"

Charles shook his head furiously.

"What would you know about it?"

The light built up and Alex could feel it thrumming along his skin. Struggling he forced his emotions down and tried to calm his mind.

"Read my mind," said Alex, "Because if you knew a damn thing about me then you wouldn't dare say that."

With the eyes of the entire room upon them Charles brought two fingers up to his temples. Alex knew that he was seeing Lorna, seeing how much of his life Alex had lived for her. He wanted him to see his sacrifice, wanted to make him eat his words.

Charles pulled back, looking at Alex with wide eyes.

"I think you're the one who doesn't understand," Alex said.

Turning on his heel he stormed out of the room.

* * *

><p>The first time Alex got to ride his own motorcycle, it was because of her.<p>

Three months after Moira left the school, she returned. Alex heard her yelling at Charles before leaving the building. The next day he'd seen the two of them holding hands. Charles had given him a small nod, a gesture which Alex had returned.

The school was a good place. He'd worked hard to make it right, to keep a low profile after Charles' accident. If Lorna was indeed a mutant he wanted to make a good place for her. His heart ached to return for her though, like he said he would. He'd sent her a letter from the CIA compound explaining what happened. He knew she'd understand about the red light.

However, he knew that she was probably worried about him. It had been much longer than he'd originally thought. So he got Charles' permission to return home briefly. He would have gone without it, but he was trying to cultivate the image of someone who stuck around. Alex even expressed the view that Lorna was a mutant who hadn't manifested yet. It was the only explanation for why her hair had turned green so suddenly. Charles had agreed and said that she might have a secondary mutation that would make itself known soon.

Alex had found, to his surprise, a motorcycle in Charles' garage. Charles had given him permission to have it shipped with him on his train ride down. He'd actually given it to him as a gift, saying he didn't need it any more. So he took the day-long trip to Omaha. He'd ridden on his bike to her door, bracing himself for a confrontation with her father. His chestplate was firmly secured and he knew he could take him. Still, he didn't want their new life to start with him murdering her father, bastard though he may be.

The door had flung open. He expected to see her come out it immediately afterwards, but there were a few minutes of delay. Alex frowned, an expression that was wiped away when she ran into his arms. He smiled against the feel of her after so long. Leaning down he kissed her head, noticing she hadn't wrapped up her hair that day though it was green again.

"You," he said, pulling her into a kiss, "are beautiful."

She cocked her head, smiling and taking his hand.

"Come on," Lorna said, pulling him towards the door.

He followed her, forgetting about the door and her father. Once inside she explained that her father was away on business again, but her words were soon lost beneath his lips. He didn't want their reunion marred by him. They stayed like that for a few minutes, basking in the sheer feel of each other after months apart. When he pulled away he caught his breath before explaining why he was there.

She listened intently, her fingers feeling the chestplate under his jacket.

"So, there are more people like us," she said, "More people out there who…who are different."

"Looks like," Alex said.

Lorna smiled.

"While you were away, well, look."

She unzipped his jacket. He grinned and grabbed her hands.

"As much as I want to-" Alex began.

"Moron," Lorna said, rolling her eyes, "Look."

Lorna splayed her fingers out, her hand a few inches from his chestplate. Her eyes began to glow green and her lips parted. Slowly the metal parts began to separate from the whole of the chestplate, hovering in the air. Alex watched, breathing deeply. The parts returned to their place and she gave him a shy smile.

"I haven't shown anyone that," Lorna said.

His throat felt dry. He swallowed, pushing down thoughts that he didn't want to think.

"That's, uh, interesting," he said, "Did you…can you do that with other things, or just metal?"

"Just metal," Lorna replied, "There was an incident where I couldn't control it, but I don't think anyone noticed. I've been restricting myself to small things."

"That's something to think about," said Alex, "But, do you want to come with me?"

"Go to mutant school, be an X-man?" Lorna asked teasingly.

He nodded.

"That's about the size of it," Alex said.

Tenderly he reached out and stroked a section of her hair.

"You'll never have to hide your hair again. Hell, there's a guy at the school covered in blue fur. His name's Hank. Kinda geeky, but otherwise okay."

"You're incorrigable," Lorna sighed.

He grinned and she kissed him.

"Of course I'll come with you," Lorna said.

He grinned at her and leaned in for another kiss. Just then he heard the back door open. Alex jerked his head up, grabbing Lorna's hand and jerking her to her feet. A Hispanic man walked in, adjusting his suit. Behind him walked a form that Alex knew all too well. His grip on Lorna's hand tightened.

"Oh, Alex," Angel said, blinking, "Didn't think you'd be here."

Shoving Lorna behind him he sent a blast from his chestplate. Angel managed to dodge at the last minute but Riptide was knocked back out the door.

"Lorna, you have to get out of here," Alex said, "They're after me, not you!"

She opened her mouth in protest before her eyes rolled into the back of her head. Alex caught her as she collapsed. He whirled around just in time to see Emma step in. Pain flooded his head and he dropped to his knees, still carrying Lorna. Emma smirked and looked down at him, patting him on the head.

"Actually," she said, "we're here for her. You're just a bonus."

* * *

><p>The first time he toyed with death, it was because of her.<p>

"The hell do you want with Lorna asshole?" snarled Alex.

Erik narrowed his eyes, a movement Alex could just see behind the ridges in the helmet.

"I could ask you the same thing."

Alex tugged on his restraints, feeling the thick metal pressing against his chestplate. One wrong move and he would die. Erik had made that quite clear.

"Bringing her to the school," Alex said, "And don't even think about trying to get her into your little evil mutant gang. She won't join."

"I'll let her speak for herself," said Erik, resting his hands on the side of the table Alex was restrained to.

Alex snarled and Erik shook his head.

"I don't want to hurt you Alex," Erik said softly.

"Why do I not believe that?" Alex spat.

Erik shook his head.

"You make things difficult," he said, "I don't want to harm you or Lorna, but you may force my hand."

Alex narrowed his eyes and gritted his teeth.

"Don't you dare touch her."

"I won't," Erik said, "You have my word."

"Which is worth shit," said Alex, "Cuba taught me that."

Slowly Erik shook his head.

"You understand nothing," he said, "Lorna…well, have you seen Lorna's power?"

"She doesn't have one."

"For a convict you're a terrible liar," Erik said, "I know she shares my power. There was an incident in Omaha where a car was moved even though no one was in the street. The metal was crunched in."

Alex winced. That must have been what she was talking about when she said there'd been an incident.

"And then her name…her mother's name…"

"What are you getting at?" Alex demanded.

Erik gave him an even look.

"I have reason to believe that Lorna is my daughter."

The words slowly sunk into his head. Alex stared at Erik and similarities stood out to him. They had similar bone structures, the same jaw. He swallowed. Even though he didn't want it to make sense it did. Alex closed his eyes. Lorna didn't deserve this.

"I want you to tell me about her, starting from the beginning."

Alex didn't even open his eyes.

"Go to hell."

He heard Erik sigh.

"I thought you might be difficult. Emma!"

A shooting pain entered his head. He writhed on the table, memories flashing before his eyes. Alex scrambled to set up the barriers Charles had managed to teach him about. Despite his anger at Charles when he showed him Lorna, he'd still respected him. It had been alright for him to see his memories.

This was different. Emma was disgusting and he didn't want her sharing his memories with Erik, whom he loathed even more. Despite the barriers he was only able to save his most precious memories from complete scrutinization. When it was over he opened his eyes, gasping out his pain.

When he'd recovered he looked over at Erik and Emma. Emma's eyes were wide. Erik's helmet was off and he was looking stunned. So she'd shared them with him. For a moment he was angry, but the look on their faces had an element of hilarity to it. Alex began laughing, realizing that, in a way, he'd won.

"What's so funny?"

Alex gave Erik a bitter grin.

"You want her for you daughter so you can play happy family," said Alex, "But it's too late asshole. She's not up for the taking. She's mine. And you know that now because you just had to go rifling through my memories, didn't you?"

He let out another hollow laugh, relishing the way the words rolled off his lips. The look on Erik's face was priceless, the look he wanted him to have after he'd tried to claim such a link with Lorna. The metal bands began to tighten around him. It felt like his chest was being crushed and he felt a rib break. Despite the incredible pain he managed to gasp out;

"Oh…yeah? Kill me and…and you'll have really…lost. She'll never talk to…you if she finds…finds out."

The pressure relaxed. As darkness claimed him Alex managed;

"She's mine."

It was the truest thing he'd ever said.

* * *

><p>When Alex escaped, it was because of her.<p>

The door opened, the bolts rasping. His rib burned from its untreated state and his throat was dry and scratchy. He managed to weakly lift his head to see Hank rush into the room. Alex wondered if he was hallucinating again as Hank fumbled with the locks, growling in frustration.

"Let me."

The metal bands snapped. Lorna ran into the room, cupping Alex's face with her hands and kissing him lightly.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"Eh," he managed.

Hank picked him up, carrying him from the room. Distant screams alerted him that Sean was in the compound too. They ran into him as they reached the Blackbird. Sean let out a final scream as they climbed aboard, racing ahead to get into the pilot's seat. Lorna stayed close, hovering over Alex. Her green eyes were a welcome sight after so long. She paused in the doorway to the plane though, looking back.

Alex followed her line of sight. He saw Erik standing there, staring at her. She stared back at him. There was something sad in her expression as she returned his gaze, something tired too. Then she waved her hand and shut the plane door. Lorna helped Hank buckle him into a seat, his head lolling from side to side. She grasped his hand as she sat down next to him after buckling herself in.

"Lorna," Alex whispered, "He said he was your…"

"I know," Lorna said, "I know. And I'll deal with that."

He shook his head.

"No," he murmured, grabbing her hand, "We will."

She clutched his hand tightly. The last thing he saw before he passed out was her green eyes.

* * *

><p>The day they were married, it was because of her.<p>

"Marriage is a most honorable estate," the priest said, "created and instituted by God, signifying unto us the mystical union, which also exists between Christ and the Church; so too may this marriage be adorned by true and abiding love. Alexander and Lorna, as you dedicate yourselves to one another, we are mindful of the presence of God around us."

Betsy, Lorna's maid of honor, passed Lorna the ring. Lorna slipped the ring onto his finger, smiling. She had planned the day, managed everything. He'd been amazed that she'd done it but he should have learned that he was never going to stop being amazed by her.

"Alex," she said, "you've been with me through it all. Sometimes I think you know me better than I do. You've stayed by me no matter what, been the first person to love me. You helped me find out who I am."

She smiled up at him, her eyes the same green he'd seen sixteen years earlier when they were children.

"I promise to love and cherish you every day of our lives," she said, "To be a member of a partnership, because that's what we are."

Alex took a deep breath. He pivoted slightly and accepted the ring from Scott, the brother they had found five years ago. He wished they could have found each other earlier, but the fact that some part of his family was still alive changed so much. He grinned at his best man before turning back to his bride.

"Lorna," he said, "You know everything about me. And when I say everything, I mean everything."

There was scattered laughter from the audience.

"They think I'm joking," Alex said.

She shook her head, smiling.

"But you've been my anchor," he said, "in good times and bad. And I want to be the same for you. Everything I've done, every big event in my life, it was because of you. And I thank you for it."

Alex put the ring onto her finger.

"And now I ask you to pass through life at my side," he said, "to be my second self, and best earthly companion."

She looked up at him and he knew she remembered the words they'd read so long ago.

"For as much as Alexander and Lorna have consented together in holy wedlock, and have witnessed the same before God and these witnesses, and thereto have pledged their faithfulness each to the other, and have pledged the same by the giving and receiving each of a ring," the priest said, "by the authority invested in me as a minister of the gospel according to the laws of the state of New York, I pronounce that they are husband and wife together, in the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit. You may now kiss the bride."

Alex pulled her close, kissing her fiercely and spinning her around. The moment he'd hoped would never end on the night he thought his world had been destroyed finally would. She had led him down this path, had helped his life reach this point. It was all because of her.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: **What can I say? I like this couple a ton. This story is a dedication to QueenoftheSouthernSun who felt there should be more of this couple out there. And do you know what? I agree. _

_My AU for Charles/Moira, The World Turned Upside Down, will be coming out in four days. Look for it!_


End file.
